In existing ducted fan turbine engines, various solutions are proposed for gaining access to the gas generator of the engine.
One first known solution, shown in particular by the document US-A-4 585 189, consists of joining on each side of the strut supporting the engine two hollow caps with a section in the form of half-rings whose internal volume, when said caps are closed, delimits the fan duct.
The advantage of this solution is of procuring excellent access to the entire environment of the engine. However, the half-caps are heavy and complex with the result that the joints of these half-caps must have a high mechanical resistance and their handling requires that resort be made to using hydraulic systems. Moreover, the links between the caps and the fixed parts are complex to embody. Finally, the particular shape of the half-caps results in disturbing the aerodynamic behavior of the top and bottom parts of the turbine engine, which in particular provokes interference drags, leaks and performance losses.
These drawbacks, already significant for engines with a high bypass dilution ratio (4 to 6), become primordial for engines with a very high bypass dilution ratio (between 10 and 20) owing to large fan diameters and their low compression ratio.
Furthermore and known in particular via the document FR-A-2 291 091, there exist ducted fan turbine engines in which access to the gas generator compartment of the engine is effected by caps having a C-shaped section.
With respect to the foregoing, this solution has the advantage of using lighter caps with a less complex shape and which can be handled without resorting to using hydraulic systems. Moreover, the aerodynamic performances are improved compared with those cases when the previously-mentioned complex caps are used. However, opening of the caps is limited by the outer ring of the fan pipe and access to the front part of the gas generator is rendered extremely difficult. As regards the document cited, this even requires that the boat be disassembled.
Finally, a further known solution for gaining access to the gas generator of the engine consists of using non-articulated hanging caps appearing in the form of panels or movable doors.
With respect to the foregoing, this solution has the advantage of enabling especially simple light caps to be used. However, the handling of such caps is random (depending on the weight, dimensions and accessibility) and may involve a long process. Moreover, the caps risk being damaged on the floor and may even be lost. In addition, the large number of mobile parts (joint, etc) results in aerodynamic losses and access to the front part of the gas generator compartment is rendered difficult.